The Legend of Zelda: On the Brink
by Currently Bored
Summary: A new threat is rising and the three Goddesses are thinking that it may be too much for Hyrule to handle. The nation will need the help of the Sages, the Bearers of the Triforce, and even the Goddesses to overcome. Chapter 5: Discovery Up! Now we are gett
1. Chapter 1: As Mere Mortals

The Legend of Zelda: On the Brink

Chapter 1: As Mere Mortals

Three lights pierced the darkness. The illumination of green, blue, and red mingled together but the sources of each shown independently. The presence of the Goddesses was powerful in the Temple of Light. They had lowered themselves to the mortal earth and a great aura was emitting from the Temple to show their attendance. In the form of mortals the Goddesses debated upon the situation at hand.

Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom was secreting the greatest light of the three. Yet, she was simple. Her appearance was that of a commoner, but still that of a higher being. The dress she wore was a pure white and it was like silk blowing lightly from the breeze given off by the energy in the room. Blue embroidery traced the edges of the neckline and the sleeves. The pattern was the majestic symbol of the Zora's Sapphire traced by winds and rivers. Her azure hair flowed in the direction of the wind and it was held by nothing, adorned by no ornaments.

Farore, the Goddess of Courage stood to the head Goddess' left. Her green light was the palest but still mesmerizing. It brought peace among the group, the sense of calm bravery shone through her firm stance. Her clothing was little, a mere emerald tunic hung from her shoulders. The collar rose over her throat and it left her light olive shoulders bare. The bottom ended in tattered strings at her mid thighs and ivy was wrapped around her right leg down to her foot where the plant entwined itself with her toes. Her hair like the rest of her was shorter than that the other Goddesses. The jade locks were separated into thousands of tiny braids that fell only to her shoulders. Even the bangs that hung to her eyebrows were formed into braids. Even with her small height her stature was firm, with her hands folded neatly behind her back.

Din, the Goddess of Power stood loosely at the right hand side of Nayru. The alluring light that she gave off was burning like fire. The flames casting light upon the corner at her back and all around. Her right leg was extended out to the side, her hips favoring the left. Her right hand rested upon the shoulder it came from and the opposite hand rested on her firm backside. Her hair flowed like lava from the gold ring holding it atop her head. Several gold beads were sporadically placed in the fiery tresses. Large gold hoops hung from her earlobes, an inch thick necklace was placed around her neck and a triangular ruby was linked on to it. Her wrists were adorned with many gold and silver bracelets as were her ankles. She wore a body suit that clung to her like a second skin. It was a blazing red color matching that of her hair. It started at her chest, clinging strapless onto her body, and it ended at her mid thighs.

The only sound in the chamber was the humming and chiming of their serenity. Their deity was a splendor as they were even accompanied by their own fanfare. Finally, after allowing the other two to sort their thoughts and arguments, Nayru spoke. "Sisters." Her voice was soft and serene matching her appearance. "What do you suggest we do in this situation?" she asked opening the floor for debate.

Din spoke first. "Is it always our job to protect these mortals? All we ever do is intervene to make things better for them. If they cannot keep up with themselves than why must we save them yet again? I say we do nothing and let them figure it out for themselves."

"Din, you should not say such things," Farore said dropping her strict stature for the first time. "We are responsible for them. After all it was us who created them. Is it right for a child to buy a toy and then leave it out in the rain to rust? We frown upon that but we do it ourselves? It isn't right."

"Correction sister, it was you who created the mortals," Din retorted.

"Under the knowledge and acceptance of responsibility from the both of you…"

"That is enough," Nayru interjected. "This bickering is pointless. Farore is correct. We shan't create something and then leave it to die."

"It is not like we left them with nothing. We left them our power. The Triforce is in their hands. They should be able to use it to fight off this knew threat," Din argued.

"Remember sister, it is true that they have the Triforce, but they only have two parts. The other is locked away in the Scared Realm with Ganondorf. Yes, they have Wisdom and Courage, but because of a poor bearer they do not have the Power," Farore responded.

"If you are trying to blame this on me, then do not. Like you said before, the decision was made as a council. It was not solely my chose to entrust Ganondorf with the Triforce of Power. Still, it is not difficult to strip him of that possession."

"Are you suggesting sister, that we entitle another to the Triforce of Power?" Nayru asked, her sapphire eyes gazing upon her sister's.

"That is exactly what I am suggesting," Din answered solemnly.

"And who do you suggest?" asked Farore. "We cannot appoint it so lightly as we did last time."

" Tis true," Nayru concurred. "We must choose one pure of heart. One who will not use the power given to them to corrupt the world. However they must be able to use it. This is a tough decision. I feared this would happen when we first created these remnants of out power. This piece of the Triforce is so powerful. It must take the courage and wisdom to use it."

"Well, surely you understand that we cannot give all three pieces to one mortal," Din said. "For that was what drove the Gerudo man insane with hunger. If we appoint all three powers to either Princess Zelda or the Hero of Time, there is always the gamble of them falling into darkness. Those two are not worth the risk. The Hero of Time as well as the Princess of Destiny are going to be needed to fight against this new evil."

Nayru nodded in agreement, as did Farore. "We must find someone who already posses these characteristics." Nayru then lifted her arms and started to cast a spell. A portal of blue and silver light opened.

"What are you doing?" Din asked with a perplexed look on her face.

"We can not go out and do it ourselves," Farore answered for her sister as she continued the summoning. When Din's face still showed that she didn't understand, the Goddess of Courage continued. "Even though we are here as mortals right now, we can not go searching for the bearer because…"

"Why not? What are you two not telling me?" she asked.

Farore looked at Nayru for guidance but she was still busy. "Because, we plan on helping them overcome this threat."

"How do you mean?"

"Nayru and I discussed this previously and we plan on fighting this with Hyrule," Farore answered averting her eyes from the gaze her sister was giving her.

"You have got to be joking. You plan on giving up some of your power to fight this with Hyrule? What happens if we get slain in battle? What then? Hyrule will never have anybody ever again. At least we can help from our place in the heavens. If Hyrule cannot defeat this evil than at least we can do something to help revive this land. It doesn't make sense at all."

Farore finally looked up into her sister's fiery orbs. "This threat was greater than we first thought. And if we don't fight with them…then Nayru doesn't think that Hyrule will be able to overcome the evil this time."

Din soaked it all in as Nayru finished her spell. Emerging from the silver and blue portal came a small creature. It looked like a fairy but Nayru assured her sisters that it wasn't. "Yes, it looks like a fairy. It has the same powers as a fairy but it is not a fairy." Nayru held the limp tiny body in her hand. "It will be controlled by the three of us, under our command instead of the Great Fairies."

Nayru lifted her hand up to her mouth and breathed into the limp creature. The wings flickered a couple of times before her light finally shined. "Nab," she said addressing the fairy. "Go, find us someone who is pure of heart, wise…"

"…Courageous…"

"…Strong willed…"

"…humble…"

"…level headed…"

"And someone who will be able to use this power, the best way possible."

The small creature, dubbed Nab, flapped her wings and rose from Nayru's hand. It flittered out of the Temple of Light, and then out of the Temple of Time. She rose above the buildings of the Hyrule Market and out into the expanding fields.


	2. Chapter 2: Quest of the Sprite

The Legend of Zelda: On the Brink

Chapter 2: Quest of the Sprite

Nab flew over the draw closed draw bridge and up into the dark sky. The lights from the market place were extinguished but the castle still had a couple of lamps and torches burning. Other than those few, the glow of Nab's magical presence was the only light able to be seen. A blanket of dark clouds had rolled on top of the stars and the moon. Nab's little wings flew her into Hyrule Field to fulfill the Goddesses' request.

The fields were empty as it was four a clock in the morning and the sun still wasn't on its way into the sky. The only thing that stirred in the darkness was the wind. It swept through the field waving the green lushes grass, and the wide spread branches of the trees swung back and forth. Other than that the fields were motionless.

The light of Nab followed the river east. Zora's River, the only major river in Hyrule, flowed softly under the stone bridge. Nab had the voice of Nayru inside of her head, telling her where to go. She flew on the path that the mortals take to the city, climbing the man-made stairs up the rock way.

Kakariko Village was just as quiet as the Castle Market and fields of Hyrule. Cuccos were spread around the small village. Most were kept in pens but there were still the few rebels that walked aimlessly through the grass streets. Nab fluttered around the small animals, becoming side tracked from her task. It was the fairy's nature to be playful, and the fairy inside the creature that was really a fairy was coming out. She giggled as the poultry started to squawk in annoyance.

When the voice of the head Goddess boomed in her mind, the small flying creature was snapped back to her appointed task.

Billy had awoken at midnight that morning. He had gotten dressed quickly and headed out of his small house at the front of the graveyard. On his way out the door, Billy grabbed the shovel that he carried for two years. At the age of fourteen Billy had taken over the job of grave keeping, when the previous owner and keeper, Dampe, had died. Now Billy strode up and down the aisles of graves patrolling the dead.

Now, at four o'clock, Billy sat at the foot of Dampe's grave. The sixteen year old man was leaning back against the shovel that he had stuck in the soft soil. When he was growing up, Dampe had been his hero. All his childhood, Billy had wanted to be the gravekeeper that gave frightening tours in the darkness of the night.

Now he had that life. He was the grave keeper that lived a sad life. He had no one. The only person he had was the unsupportive mother that he buried a year ago, and she was gone too, just like Dampe.

"How are you doing Dampe?" he asked the grave infront of him. "That's good. You know that little boy that kept letting all the cuccos out? They red head freckle faced kid? Well all the towns people lined up last night before the sun went down and each one ran by and smacked him on the behind. It was great fun….to hear about. As you know I was sleeping during the day." A small light was shining behind him but he didn't notice.

Nab shook her head as she watched the matured boy talk to the dead buried man. She was struck with sadness as the boy who she guessed to be in his mid thirties by the large bags under his eyes, spoke. He sounded like he had missed his whole life.

Even though she had pity for the man, she shook her head. This was in no way the kind of person that the Goddesses had described for her to find. She left him sitting with the grave, talking like a mad man.

Before Nab had even left the village and headed up to the mountains, she collapsed on the hard rock ground. She cried out in sorrow. The life of mortals was so sad. They lived and then died, leaving everyone they loved behind and alone until eventually they died to. Nab's tears rolled down her cheeks as she heard the comforting voice of Farore in her head telling her that it would be okay. Eventually, Nab's leaking eyes closed and she fell asleep right where she laid on the side of Death Mountain.

At the break of day the creature opened her eyes softly letting the rays of the bright sun in so that she wouldn't be blinded by the sudden brightness of morning. Nab's wings were sprinkled with drops of dew, that she eventually picked up with her tiny hand and put to her mouth to drink. Her face was still flushed from the night before when she wept but her eyes were clear and dry. It had just been an overwhelming night that had caused her to grow weary

As she stood up on the rocky ground she swore to herself that an occurrence like that would never happen again. Her majestic green eyes scanned the mountain that she rested on. The normal cloud of smoke and ash circled around the volcanic opening, and the sound of rolling rocks indicated that the Gorons were already working that morning. Her magical light began releasing its glow as her sheer wings started to flutter. She hovered in the same spot for another second, looking at the unbelievable mountain before she continued on.

The Goddess-made creature flew up the side of the mountain following the trail so she wouldn't lose herself in the many rocks that all looked the same to her. She took a sharp back turn once reaching the mouth of a cave and continued up the trail. Inside the trail however, she could see Gorons eating and harvesting some of the rocks and lifting them into large wheel barrels.

Once Nab reached the entrance to the Goron City, she stopped and bobbed in the same stationary spot for a minute. She took in a deep breathe and headed into the city of the rock giants.

"Link! Link!" The voice of a Goron female rang through the stone apartment of the volcano. A young Goron boy lifted his head up out of the ball he had curled himself into and looked around. He could see his mother standing at the doorway holding a stone in her hand. "Link it's time to get up son," she said tossing the rock up and down in her hand.

The Goron boy unrolled himself and sprawled across the floor. His mother, feeling impatient, rolled the breakfast to her son. Without even looking at it, Link, the Goron, grabbed the Goron food of choice and stuffed it into his mouth. He devoured the boulder and sat up looking around. He was still in the middle of his apartment that he shared with his mother and father at the bottom level of the Goron City.

The night before he had stayed up listening to ancient fantasy stories that his father, Darunia. He was told fantasy stories of a man called the Hero of Time who had once saved the land of Hyrule. His was told that his parents named him after this Hylian man, Link. Ever since he first heard the story when he was two years old, the Goron boy was fascinated by the hero. He strived everyday to help those in need so eventually people would remember him like they remembered the Hero of Time.

Link shook his head violently trying to get the sleepiness out of his brain. Once the tempting thoughts of returning to bed left him, he rolled up into a ball once more, and rolled himself out into the great city.

The day's agenda wasn't much. All that was required of him was to go to Dodongo's Cavern and collect the amount of rocks needed for meal times. After that, Link would be able to serve the people of his community. So he headed out, rolling up the different stairwells and outside. He didn't notice the shining ball of energy that followed him as he rolled down the hill and into the harvesting grounds of the cave.

Thirty minutes after helping the elderly people of his city with their carts and the heavy lifting, Link finally set to the task appointed to him by his father. The Goron searched for the plumpest rocks and grabbed a few smaller ones that he could use as snacks. While the seven year old lifted the rocks into the large cart, he finally spoke to the, what he thought to be a fairy. "Why do you take so much interested in me?" he asked cheerfully.

Nab looked at the child, cocking her head to the side in curiosity. "I do not know exactly," she replied. "I find it interesting that you are willing to help so many of the others when you could just be getting your own food and then move on to playing."

Link shrugged. "I guess I don't find playing that entertaining. I like to help others….that's all. That's my dream you know," he continued as he wheeled his cart out of the cavern. "To be a hero. I want to be world famous for helping all these people. Sure people love my daddy, and they say he is a good man who helps everyone. But I want to be more than that. I want to be noticed by everyone."

Nab shook her head as the young boy spoke. When the boy was first helping people she thought she had done it. She thought she had found the being that the Goddess were looking for, one that would be able to hold the Triforce of Power. But once the boy started to speak she was disappointed. Yes, the boy loved helping people and he did it gladly. But she was saddened by the fact that he did it for the wrong reasons. He did it all for glory and fame. If this youngster was granted the power of the Triforce, than who knows what he would do with it. He would most likely use it to his advantage; use it to hold himself in a higher position. Selfishness was frowned upon by the Goddesses and she knew that it wouldn't be a good trait to have when holding the Triforce of Power.

"Good day," she said to the juvenile as wheeled his cart to the lower part of the city that they had just answered. As Nab was about to head out of the volcanic community, she heard the sounds of a forest from the rocks. She got closer, holding her pointed ear up against the dense boulders. She could hear what sounded like music.

"That is the way to the Lost Woods," she heard Nayru in her head. "Find a crevice and go that way….it would be faster for you my dear."

So Nab took it….

After seconds of confusion bewilderment, Nab finally reached the Lost Woods. She came out spinning and eventually flew herself into a wall. With a short cry, Nab fell to the ground. She arose once more, rubbing the tender spot on her head and wincing in pain. One thing that was totally different was the environment. Nab was stunned when she discovered that she was surrounded by thousands of trees. The sun was barely peaking through the canopy of trees, and light was only shed upon small parts of the ground.

A sudden feeling of fear swept over Nab. She was alone in a forest and she had no clue where to go. Slowly, the magical creature rose off the ground and headed toward the biggest opening in the woods. After going straight into another large area of clear space, Nab treaded the air where she was with her wings, and thought about what to do next. There were openings to her right and straight in front of her. To her left, the ground she flew over dropped off and there was a lone tree. The only ray of light that could break through the branches and leaves shined directly on the solitary tree.

Nab looked at the scene carefully, she didn't like the eerie look of the lonely tree and she couldn't see any way to get out that way. So, she continued to solve the puzzle of which way to go. Closing her eyes, Nab stuck one arm out and spun herself in circles. Finally she stopped and flew forward. She was now flying through the opening that had been on her right. When Nab felt that she was in a new opening, she opened her eyes. A squeal of delight almost escaped her mouth as she could see light coming from her left. Without even thinking, Nab shot through the opening and escaped the forest.

She then found herself in a huge clearing. Giant trees were spread throughout the clear space, and from the looks of them. Decorations, and the hollowed out doors led Nab to the conclusion that the inhabitants of the area used the trees as homes.

Landing on the metal fence in front of her, the creature continued to scan the area. She saw children walking and running around, what seemed to be a city. What shocked Nab the most was, above each child's head, flew a small fairy and those accompanying the Kokiri were not the only fairies. Other pixies were flying around the trees and grasses of this hidden village beads of light following each one.

Nab squealed in joy and clapped her hands merrily. She grinned from pointed ear to pointed ear, and her cheeks were blushed with excitement. However her happiness was cut short when a little boy approached her.

"What are you so happy about?" he muttered under his breathe at her.

"I've never been here before and I've never seen so many fairies either," she replied staring at the pixie flying above his head.

"Well, it was nice talkin' to ya but I've gotta go."

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously as he neared the scary forest she had just left. "Your not going in there, are you?" Her tone was not only concerning but shaky as she remembered the overwhelming feeling of terror she felt.

"Actually, I am. There is this wolf that keeps comin' into our village and stealing some of the meat sold at that there shop. Apparently, this wolf is hiding out in the Lost Woods and I'm gonna go kill it. If your about to ask why am gonna do it, let me save you the breathe. I'm Mido and that's what I do as self appointed hero." Mido's chest was puffed out when he introduced himself, and he stuck is stubby thumb in his direction proudly.

"Wow," Nab said intrigued by the young boy. "You're really braved for an eight year old."

"I am not eight!" Mido screamed at her. "I am nineteen going on twenty. Don't you know anything? Us Kokiri never ever grow up. We stay like this our whole lives!"

Nab hung her head as he threw his insults at her. Then she smiled and looked at the unarmed…teenager. "How do you plan on killing it?" she asked bending over from her post teasingly. "With your bare hands? I don't think you're strong enough."

"Psh, sure I am." The young boy flexed his biceps and the muscle stuck up about half an inch higher than they normally were. Nab fought hard against the giggle that threatened to break out. "Okay, whatever you say. Just don't get yourself really hurt."

Without even waiting for a response, Nab took wing, giggling and snickering to herself. "Well, he may be brave," she said to herself. "But he doesn't seem like the brightest lamp in the house….or the tallest tree in the forest." The creature laughed at her own joke as she continued around the town. After waving and smiling at all the Kokiri children that she passed, Nab decided that to continue her search in this place would be not be the best thing to do. It would all end up in vain.

Nab once again entered Hyrule Field, her spirits lifted highly since her experience in the Graveyard. She cheerfully danced her way across the wide open field of Hyrule to her next destination. The sun was high in the sky and the small creature guessed that it was around noon time. Hopefully she would be able to complete her task before the end of the day, and report back to the Goddesses.

The magical being sang a song of different notes and sounds but with no particular words and lyrics. She danced her way against the lining of trees that fenced in Hyrule, with her eyes shut and her lips wide in a smile. Nab was so caught up in her joy that she didn't even notice the fence that lay in front of her. Because of her carelessness, the ball of light and wings ran right into the black metal barrier. With a sharp wail of pain, Nab fell to the ground.

She opened her eyes and noticed the gate for the first time. "Oh," she said with a slight laugh at herself. "Guess I'm there." With another giggle, Nab took flight and lifted herself over the two fences that guarded the entrance to Lake Hylia.

Professor Lazor, sat at the edge of the great lake. Soft waves licked at his wrinkled toes and lingering water danced in the crevices of the rocks on which he sat. The old man's little blue hat sat in his lap, leaving his white hair to poof out in various directions. The tired aged man flicked a small stone into the body of water every now and then as he mumbled to himself.

Nab flew over the green grass until she finally reached the edge of the water. Lowering herself to the same level, the sprite began to ballet on the surface, her tiny little toes barely touching the face of the water. She began to sing to herself again as she spun around. Then a wave approached her from behind and knocked her into the water.

Fluttering her wings vigorously, Nab was finally able to escape the overtaking liquid of the lake and rise afresh into the air. Once she wiped the few water droplets from her eyes she noticed the elderly man sitting on the rocks in front of the lone building. Gracefully, the sprite buzzed her way over to the man.

As she approached, Nab could hear his ramblings.

"If the H2O chemical can be extracted from the ice in the caverns then it is possible that I could receive the miraculous power of the water. That is of course if the water in the lake is the same as the caverns. And that also means I would have to find someone else to go get it for me. But wait how would I…"

"Hello," Nab said cheerfully. "Why are you sitting out here all by yourself?"

"Little bugs," the man muttered. "I hate bugs." The man picked up his bare sandals and started waving them at Nab, who was dodging every blow.

"I'm not a bug," she assured him. "Fairy! I'm a fairy!" Of course that wasn't really what she was either but the man would never understand her otherwise.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the man answered, throwing the sandal over his shoulder. When he didn't continue to speak and just stared in front of him, Nab landed on his risen knee and looked at him curiously.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine dear," he answered without even changing the expression on his face, or the direction of his blank stare.

"I heard you talking sir," she started. "What are you trying to get?"

The man answered her, using many different scientific terms, causing Nab's head to spin.

"…But I'm not a young whipper-snapper like you. I can barely even come out here like this anymore. So there isn't anyway I could get to the Ice Caverns of the Zora River. I'm trying to make some medicine using the strange chemical in this water. But every time I try to convert it into a solid, the special chemical dies and it isn't any use."

Nab felt so sympathetic to the man, she was about to offer to get it for him. But she remembered her own quest she was on. "Well, I'm sorry sir, surely you could get up there some how."

The older man laughed as he started to stand up. "I would try, but I would like to prove my theorem works first before I die trying." And with that the man strode off leaving his sandals outside. The door of his laboratory slammed shut behind him and Nab sighed.

"Poor man," she said.

Under the weight of flying the great distance from the Kokiri Forest to Lake Hylia, struggling to free herself from the overbearing waters, and the bump on her head from ramming the fence, Nab laid down in the grass and closed her eyes, hoping only to rest them for a second. But they never opened. The young sprite fell asleep in the short lush grass on the edge of the lake.

As she slept, tiny drops of rain began to sprinkle down from the sky. The rain never came down hard, only light sprinkles fell, wetting the grass and everything else on the plain including Nab who still lay down slumbering.

Finally two hours later, the sprite awoke and shook her head loosening her silvery hair that had become matted to her forehead. Nab picked herself up and looked around. The water in the lake had risen little, only a centimeter or to, but the mouth of the river seemed to be gushing out more water than before. She quickly decided that that it was four o'clock and she had better continue her quest. Flying to the river opening, Nab hoped that she would have only one more stop before completing her test.

She flew in between the high rising cliffs and instantly became fearful. If she got tired, than there would be no place for her to stop and rest, only the rushing waters below her. With that motivation not to run out of strength, Nab slowed her pace, no longer taking in mind whether she would run out of daylight or not.

An hour and a half later, Nab could see a bridge and she quickened her pace. She landed on the rope railing and leaned over to catch her breathe. Her hands rested on her bare knees as her lungs inhaled and exhaled rhythmically. Finally, her breathing was restored to the normal patterns and she felt like she could move on.

Nab started to walk across the rope, her arms outstretched to keep her balance. She never bent her legs but instead, swung them to the side and then brought it back in front of her for each step. As she walked she giggled uncontrollably at the awkward motion of her stride. When she reached the end, Nab took one big leap unto the wooden post that held the bridge up. Looking up, she could see the top of the Gerudo Fortress over the rocks.

Aya sat on the back of her horse, leaning over and wrapping her arms around the animal's neck. It was about 5:30 and the Gerudo teenager had only had one customer all day. So she took to her own horse for a little rest. The sun was beating down on her back as she lay against the horse. Aya was tempted to close her eyes and take a nap but she knew that if her mother were to walk up the hill and see her sleeping, the seventeen year old would never hear the end of it.

Overwhelmed with boredom, Aya finally sat up in the saddle and grabbed her bow off her shoulder. The rider grabbed a quiver of arrows and swung it across her back for easy access as she prepared to ride. The object of the game she maintained was to ride down to the end of the strip, shooting as many targets as possible. Then do it again on the way back. If you got a certain amount then a prize is rewarded.

Aya kicked the horse's sides with her heels making it shoot forward. The skilled teenager closed her left eye as she pulled back the bow. Once the arrow was released, Aya drew another one from her back and shot it instantly. Every pot she aimed for burst apart, her many years of training shining through her performance. Once she rounded the large target at the end, Aya shot at the targets standing just behind the pieces of broken pottery. When she finished the run, Aya jumped off her horse quickly and tossed the arrows to the side.

She ran to the line of targets and quickly swept the broken pots off to the back as far as possible. At the end of the day, her younger sister would pick up the pieces, as that was Aya's job when she was younger. After she swept the broken shards out of sight, Aya approached each wooden target and ripped the arrows out from the bull's eyes. It usually took along time to get all of them, especially when Aya shot them, but do to the fear of her mother showing up the Gerudo was working rather quickly.

Nab had been watching the young woman in amazement as she hit every target right in the middle. It was a spectacular show and the sprite's eyes were being entertained well. When the girl started cleaning up the area, Nab got closer to try and talk to the girl. This girl seemed to be powerful, and smart too. Still, Nab was cautious for she knew that the last Gerudo to hold the Triforce of Power had failed.

"Hello," the sprite said as she rested on the head of the horse.

"Huh? Oh another fairy…" Aya looked at Nab and then turned away to rearrange the prizes that sat on a couple of boxes.

Nab looked at the girl trying to get her attention but the Gerudo teen didn't acknowledge her at all. "You have a pretty good shot there." Again the girl didn't answer. "What's the horse's name?" Now response. "Can you hear me?"

"Why are you talking to me?" the Gerudo shouted. "I'm a thief. Last time one of you fairies came here you shunned us for living. But hey that's how we do things. Just go away!"

Nab fell backwards in shock of the girl's yelling. "Fine I'll go you hot-headed amazon," she shouted back as she made her way down the hill. "Well good thing I didn't tell the Goddess she was worthy or she would be killing innocent people left and right if she stubbed her pointy toe."

---

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3: A New Bearer

The Legend of Zelda: On the Brink

Chapter 3: A New Bearer

Nab, the sprite had left the Gerudo fortress in a fit. She flew fast across the bridge, and into the fields once again. She never looked back at the place she now loathed. The young woman she had talked to was so bitter, so cold. How does one get that way?

Nab looked into the sky and noted that the sun was beginning to set and she would have to find a place to sleep. There were trees and rocks, but Nab had a feeling that it would rain, and she did not wish to drown herself in the middle of the night as she lay with her mouth gaping open. As she continued further into the fields of Hyrule, the sprite noticed a faint light in the distance. Maybe she could find shelter there?

As she neared the light, it grew bigger, and walls started to erect around it. Once she was close enough to get a good look, she saw that it was a house that was giving off the light. A huge fence surrounded to house, which seemed to be sitting upon a hill, along with a silo and another building. Nab quickly headed to the ranch, as the first drops of night fell.

Lifting herself over the elevated wall, Nab didn't bother using the front entrance. Right away, Nab found the spot she would stay. In the corner of, what seemed to be the barn, there was an opening. A small hole had been made, probably by a bird, and the light of a dim lantern poured through.

Silvery hair popped it's way into the small hole, followed by the body of the sprite. Several cows and horses were standing in their stalls, chewing on hay that had been set out for them to eat. As the rain beat against the roof of the stable, Nab laid herself down on the single table, right next to the lantern that warmed her chilled skin. The moos and whinnies of the livestock mingled with the tapping of the rain, coaxed her into sleep.

* * *

The sound of a cucco awakened the slumbering sprite. She lifted her head from her crossed arms and blinked several times, adjusting her eyes to the light. The horses were gone, Nab guessed that they had been led out into the corral to graze, but the cows were still chewing in their stalls. Standing up, Nab wiped the crust from her eyes, and shook her wings several times to return them to their original shape. 

When she lifted herself up off the table, her magical light shone bright startling the cows slightly. She exited the room the same way she came in, flying through the small hole in the corner of the wall. The sun was already fully exposed above the horizon and the birds were busily flying overhead. A slight breeze blew through Nab's silver hair, the strands wavering to the side. It was the perfect day.

Nab's thoughts were then disturbed by the humming of a high, soft, sweet, soothing, feminine voice. The sprite looked down from the stable roof, where she chose to sit. She saw a head of bright red hair swaying gracefully back and forth with a bucket in her hand. Her dressed swayed with the motions of her body, the towel that hung on her thin fabric belt threatened to slip away under her feet unnoticed by the cheerful girl. Grain swooshed back and forth in the bucket that she swung carelessly at her side.

Nab watched and listened to the enchanting song, totally lost in the comforting melody. The girl rounded the corner and stuck her hand in the bucket, grabbing a hand full of grain. Then she sprinkled the yellow crumbs and seeds around on the ground. The cuccos gathered around the food, pecking at the ground, and others to get them to move out of the way. Nab giggled as she watched the strange behavior of the poultry.

Suddenly, from the corral, one of the horses was spooked by something and it started charging the young woman. Nab nearly screamed in fear for the girl. Apparently though, she had everything under control. As the horse came closer, the girl moved to the side and reached out her arms. "Shh," she said trying to calm the animal. "Ghost, it's okay. I'm here it's okay."

The brown horse slowed down and stopped in front of the girl. "That's right. It'll be okay."

Nab exhaled for the first time since the charge, relieved that everything was fine. She lifted herself off the roof, and proceeded forward so that she could talk to the girl. "Good Morning!" Nab said with pleasure.

"Oh!" the girl squealed in excitement clapping her soft hands together in front of her. "A fairy! I'm sorry," she apologized. "I don't mean to be rude, I'm just overjoyed that you're here. My name is Malon Lon," she said the bright smile never leaving her face.

"I'm Nab," the sprite responded. She was delighted to finally meet someone who was glad to see her. The courageous girl didn't ignore her, shun her, or pick a fight with her. The young woman actually was glad she was there, and continued to start a conversation with her.

"Are you from the forest?" Malon asked eagerly. "I know a boy, well he's not a young boy anymore…well he's from the forest and he has a little fairy that follows him around."

"No actually," Nab started wondering how she was going to explain where she was from. "I'm a sprite from the Temple of Time." She settled for a very vague description of where she was from and hoped that the girl wouldn't press the matter.

As if she could tell that there was more to the story that Nab didn't want to tell, Malon shrugged her shoulders and changed the topic. "So what are you doing out here at Lon Lon Ranch?"

"I'm looking for someone," the sprite answered wondering if this farm girl could be the one she was looking for.

"Hmm… Say, I'm going out into the field in a couple of minutes to ride and maybe shoot some arrows, your welcome to join me." Nab nodded her head in excitement. "Okay, let me go change first." With that the red-headed girl turned on her heel and entered the house.

Five minutes later she emerged from the small house in a whole different wardrobe. The long pink and white skirt she had worn minutes earlier had been disregarded and replaced with a green Kokiri like tunic and a blue denim skirt that reached to the top of her knees. Her ruby hair was pulled back behind her head in a white ribbon and a new pair of sandals covered her feet. In her hand she carried a bow and three arrows. The bow was much smaller than the Gerudo's had been and Nab guessed that it must have been a present since it was not made the right size for her.

"Let's go," Malon said cheerfully walking to the corral where she grasped the rein of one of the brown horses. Without even giving a thought to her skirt, she mounted the horse, straddling it's back like a normal rider would. When Malon noticed Nab looking at her skirt she spoke. "Isn't it nice? The Princess gave it to me as a birthday present."

"You know the Princess?" Nab asked, interested to know how that came to be.

"Yes, I guess you could say we are friends, or we share one at least." Malon's mood suddenly went down slightly and the cheerful smile she had turned upside down, but only for a quick second. "Well…Are you ready to go?" Nab nodded as she took a seat on the horses head. The two galloped out of the ranch and into Hyrule Field.

Malon didn't go far, only around the back of the ranch. There she stopped and dismounted the horse she called Bear. She didn't even bother tying the horse up, but instead went straight to setting up the targets that laid on the ground. There were three, all of them different heights on the wall. Once they were set up in a column, Malon backed away from the wall. "After this, I should probably head to the Market to buy some more arrows," Malon said smiling. "I tend to break them."

She giggled and then prepared for her first shot. Nab watched from the horse's head as Malon released the arrow. She was no where near as talented as the Gerudo she had watched, but Malon hit the highest target pretty well, about three rings away from the bull's eye. "If you don't mind me asking," Nab started after Malon released the second arrow. "Why do you shoot? I mean what got you interested?"

"Well," Malon started. "My cousin in Termina shoots, one of the best archers I've ever seen. It saved their family's milk supply before. A couple of years ago she came to visit and she gave this bow to me. She showed me how to shoot some and, well I guess I just enjoy it. Plus one day, I might need it to fight off someone trying to steal our horses or cows." With a smile, Malon released the last arrow into the bottom target, hitting the bull's eye. "Yes!"

After collecting the arrows, it was Malon's turn to ask a probing question. "So, who is this person that you are looking for?" she asked, preparing to shoot.

Nab scratched her head, trying to think of something to say. "I don't really know…" Should she tell this girl who she was, who sent her, and who she was looking for? Nab didn't see any harm in it. "Well, I'm looking for someone who is…brave, smart, level-headed, slow to anger… A rarity, I've found out. Haven't spoken to any for two days…until right now."

"What?"

"You."

"Me?" Nab nodded. "Well…" Malon shrugged and shot an arrow. "I guess I'm smart. Maybe not the smartest but I'm surely not stupid. I guess I have a good head on my shoulders, Link always told me that. I don't know about slow to anger, I get mad at my Dad when he falls asleep."

Nab slapped the thin air in front of her as to disregard Malon's last statement. "Would you come with me to the Temple of Time? The…I mean…My Masters wish to speak with you."

"I guess so…" Malon agreed hesitantly. "Let me go tell my Dad I'll be gone for a couple of hours…"

"It will probably take longer than that…" Nab responded.

* * *

Malon had ridden to the Temple of Time, and was then escorted into the sealed part of the temple. When she first entered the room, Malon had passed out. The holy lights and the rush of everything happening had gotten to her and she couldn't stand it anymore. When she finally woke up, the three woman were huddled around her, coaxing her back to consciousness. When she first saw them, Malon knew who they were. They were the Goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore. 

Three hours passed by, Malon sitting cross legged on the floor before the deities. They explained to her why they had sent Nab in search of someone like herself. Malon had passed out again when she first heard. Eventually, she came back around and the lecture had continued. It all seemed so fast to Malon. One minute she was shooting arrows at a target and then the next…she walked out of the Temple of Time, the sun setting under the horizon, with the Triforce of Power imbedded on the back of her right hand.

A/N: Sorry the ending was so abrupt I just want to get going with the story! I'm so excited!


	4. Chapter 4: Prochecy

The Legend of Zelda: On the Brink

Chapter 4: Prophecy

_The night before…_

Link, Hyrule's unknown Hero of Time, walked into the ballroom of the castle the line of guards and soldiers saluting as he walked by, as they did everyone. Unlike most balls held at the castle, there was no speaker to announce the arrival of all the guests, the high respected officers of the Hylian army did not where their decorated uniforms and the Royal Family did not sit at a head table for all to gaze upon. This party was different from all the rest. It was the Annual Masquerade Ball. Every year, since the Princess was eleven years of age, the ball was thrown.

The nineteen year old general glided through the crowded ball room, smiling from all the creative costumes and masks the people had made for themselves. Link wore his own mask, one that could be bought at the Mask Shop in the Market Place, but people marveled it non-the less. The Keaton Mask matched Link's yellow tunic along with the cloak that hang from his shoulders. The robe was made up of three long tails resembling those of the extinct Keaton foxes, the yellow fur blending into a white and then into the pitch black tip. Along with his costume, Link wore his usual white tights and a pair of black leather boots.

As Link walked through the thick crowd of masked guest, Hylian, Zoras and Gorons alike, he searched. In the face of every Hylian he searched for familiar features but there were no positive results. Finally he caught a glimpse of golden blonde hair. His pace quickened as he brushed in between a Zora woman and a Hylian man. As he squeezed his way past them he could smell the ale on their breath. Link chased after the strands of blonde perfection until he finally caught up with them.

"Zelda," he addressed the woman. She was dressed in a black and pink gown, ruffles spilling out from the bottom, and a single fabric cord emerged from the center of the top to attach to the brilliant gold necklace, which was what held the slim dress up on the perfect figure. Black and Pink metallic feathers sprouted from the porcelain mask that covered her entire face, and matching plumage hung from her ears.

"Link how did you know it was me? Is my costume not good enough?" she asked as she approached him.

Link shook his head and smiled at her motionless face. "No, but nothing could hide your beauty from me."

Zelda smiled as she looked up at her hero. "Good answer," she giggled, in her heart knowing he was sincere. She wrapped her arms around his mid section and squeezed. He returned the embrace, rubbing her bare back with his black gloved hands. "I'm glad you came."

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked pulling back from the hug. "I have nothing better to do. This has become my life. Attending parties, and mingling with the 'people' of Hyrule… It's become part of the job description." Link's voice seemed sad but he tried to cover it up with a smile.

"Well," Zelda started leading him outside to the unoccupied balcony. "What did you expect when you were knighted and appointed General at the age of seventeen? The life of fame never sleeps." The young woman walked to the railing lining the edge of the gallery and placed her white silk gloved hands on the marble surface.

Link came alongside her and leaned against his elbow and forearm next to his discarded mask setting on the balustrade. He faced the Princess and smiled. He didn't speak a word, only gazed into her deep blue eyes. He knew he would eventually fall into the sapphire irises and willingly be trapped there.

"What?" Zelda asked noticing the smile exposed across his tanned face.

Link stood up straight and drew the nineteen year old woman close to him. He ran his hand up her side and to her face. Sticking his thumb under the chin of the porcelain and pulling it up, Link removed the mask, revealing Zelda's fair skinned face. Leaning in, gracefully, Link laid a soft kiss on her naturally pink lips, before she could even react. He pulled back and smiled at her. "I like you better without the mask." Link's voice was calm and soothing.

He reached up and caressed her check with his cupped glove. She nuzzled her face in his hand, her color-dusted eyelids enveloped her cerulean orbs, and she conformed her own contrasting glove to his. Her eyes opened once again staring into Link's face. His had slipped behind her head and pulled her closer for another kiss. Their lips met, each swiveling their head in the opposite direction. Their lips parted faintly, and the kiss was intensified by the lock they had created.

The Hylian General pulled away, stroking the Princess' cheek tenderly. "Yeah. Definitely, no mask."

Zelda laughed. The orchestra inside started to play a new song and the Princess grabbed her beau by the hand. "Let's dance."

Link allowed Zelda to drag him to the dance floor where the other guest still wore their masks. The General spun his partner out only to have her return to his arms. She placed her hand on his strong chest and followed the steps of the dance. As Link moved backwards, Zelda moved with him, their eyes never straying from contact with each other. As the music quickened, the steps did as well. Spins, twirls, dips, and lifts went along with the music. Finally the song ended with a low pounding note and people clapped, excited by the good dance.

Both Zelda and Link were out of breath as they waltzed of the dance floor. It was later into the night and the number of guest was starting to dwindle. The two lovebirds waved back to an elderly couple giving a gesture of goodbyes. Neither one could remember ever meeting the couple but they pretended like they knew them anyway.

The Hero of Time led Zelda outside and continued through the main quad into several other small gardens until they found the courtyard looking into the throne room. "I've always loved this spot," Zelda said sitting down on the stone bench to the right of the window.

"I know," Link responded simply. "It's getting late; I shouldn't have brought you out here. An escort to your room would have been more appropriate huh?" Link scratched the back of his blonde mane and smiled.

"No, I'm glad you did," Zelda reassured. "Say, how about we stay out here and watch the stars and moon tonight. There's no need for us to separate when we are staying on the same piece of land. Stay here with me tonight."

"What is someone comes looking for you?" Link asked tossing his cloak aside before he sat down on the cool grass.

"They won't. Everyone knows I'm with you." Link lifted an eyebrow as if to question her statement. "Well, they should…" Zelda smiled, kicking her flat bottom slippers aside.

"What if it grows cold?" Link asked again leaning back on his two arms.

"Do you not want to stay here?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Oh, Zelda I do. I'm simply trying to be logical about this whole thing."

"Fine, I will go to my room, you to yours. I'll notify everyone that I'm going to bed and they will leave me alone. Then we will meet back here. You can bring some warm blankets and I will wait for you." Zelda smiled the whole time she laid out her plan. "Is that logical enough for you, Mister General Sir?" she asked jokingly.

"Good enough," Link laughed back, standing to his feet.

Fifteen minutes later, Link laid out a blanket on the ground. The white crocheted bedspread was placed in the center of the small courtyard facing directly up at the brilliant night sky. Another green cotton sheet sat at the foot of the blanket, ready to cover the couple when they finally lay down. Zelda sat on the stone bench, with her white silk nightgown tucked under her legs, looking at the General set up the night time arrangement. He smiled at her and extended his hand.

She grasped it and allowed him to pull her up. When she was standing, Link pulled her even closer and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "G'night," he said playfully, suddenly pulling away and throwing himself down on the blanket. Zelda laughed as he patted the empty space next to him. She collapsed onto the soft fabric next to him and laughed some more.

Before pulling the green cover over them, Link removed his yellow tunic and tossed it to the side. Zelda snuggled up against him, laying her neck on his bulging arm. The two laid there, sporadically pointing out different constellations in the stars. An hour after watching the stars and soaking in the enjoyment of each other's company, Princess Zelda and General Link finally well asleep, cuddled up peacefully.

* * *

_Darkness _

_Present, Evil_

_Overwhelming, Devastating, Disturbing_

_Presence, Rage, Fear, War_

_Joy, Happiness, Peace, Love_

_Dying, Extinguishing, Changing_

_Desired, Non-Existent_

_Light_

_The land of Hyrule was prosperous, living in an age of peace. The Hylians, Zoras, Kokiris, Dekus, Gorons, and Gerudos lived in happiness. The bickering that had once plagued the races was now gone. _

_Zelda looked down upon her homeland, smiling, happy to know that it was quite safe and sound. Then suddenly, from the northwest, a dark shadow came, it first flooded through the raging Zora River passing under the great bridge leading to Gerudo Fortress. Zelda looked down at the shadow curiously. Thoughts of what it could be that was plaguing her wholesome nation ran through her mind. _

_Then six lights flickered to life. One yellow emitting from the Temple of Time in the Market Place of Hyrule Castle, a crimson light from the Fire Temple in the volcano of Death Mountain, one violet gloom from the Shadow Temple in Kakariko Village, a green flicker protruding from the Forest Temple deep in the Lost Woods, a bright shining sapphire in the center of Lake Hylia where the Water Temple lies, and an orange glow shone from the desert in the Spirit Temple. Each light, Zelda knew, represented a Sage. Then, each source sent a beam of power at the shadow that was advancing its way into Hyrule. Zelda smiled, thinking that the lights would soon pierce through the darkness. _

_But the darkness never left neither did it stay put. It was advancing again into the desert and continuing down the river to Lake Hylia. Princess Zelda's eyes widened in horror as the unnerving sight unfolded before her. To her relief, two other lights appeared. A strong bold light of pea green beamed next to a distinct pink pillar of power. Zelda knew what they were. The two lights symbolized the Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny. The two lights jumped into the shadow but the shadow overtook their trail, forcing the pink and green to break the connection before they were overtaken. _

_Zelda once again felt fearful. The darkness was growing still. She guessed what would happen next. Her teeth gnawed on her pink painted finger nails, anticipating for Hyrule's next stand. It felt like an eternity to her before the predicated lights appeared. But finally they did. A sapphire blue beam shot into the sky the symbol of the Triforce of Wisdom. Accompanying the blue was a strong much bolder column of emerald light representing the Triforce of Courage. Then there was an unexpected light shining. It protruded from Lon Lon Ranch, a dark ruby collection of power shown brightly. The three lights joined together and pierced the light. Thankfully, the darkness retreated a few steps but once the strike was over it continued, seeming as though it would never end. _

_An attack of green, blue, and red diamonds fell from the sky, piercing the shadow. Holes were created in the shadow revealing the earth that had belonged to Hyrule. Then everything went black…_

* * *

Zelda shot up from her sleep. Perspiration was covering her face and neck and her silk nightgown stuck to her skin. Droplets of sweat formed on her brow, and her breathing had increased severely. She threw the green covers to the side, not realizing that she took Link's covers as well. Link sat up and placed his strong hands on the small of her back. "Zelda, Zelda, are you okay?"

Zelda turned around and looked into his eyes. "Oh Link, something terrible is going to happen."

---

What did ya'll think? I know the dream was kind of repetitive but I was trying to get the point across. So yeah…Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5: Discovery

The Legend of Zelda: On the Brink

Chapter 5: Discovery

Throughout the day, Link and Zelda sat in the courtyard. She told him her dream, the lights, the shadow, everything. There was no doubt in her mind and his that it wasn't just a dream or nightmare. It was a prophecy. It wasn't the first one the Princess of Destiny had. She was the one who foresaw that Link would be the Hero of Time and that they would have to fight together to take down the evil known as Ganondorf.

Link thought that the dream was pretty straight forward about what was going to happen. An army would rise up and enter the kingdom of Hyrule from the northwest. They would travel along the river and then expand into the other areas of Hyrule. But Zelda wasn't so sure. Things never seemed to be as simple as they seemed, and the princess knew that first hand. Of course they couldn't rule out the possibility that the army was coming directly into Hyrule.

Zelda didn't know what to think. She didn't know if they could determine that the shadow was even an army at all. It could be a plague, a disease. It could be anything. One thing was sure though. It wasn't going to leave easily. According to her dream, the Sages, the power of Zelda and Link, and the greatness of the Triforce were not going to be able to defeat the approaching threat.

Then there was the other major issue that Zelda wished to discuss with the Hero of Time. In the dream, the lights of the Triforce were revealed. All three of them, when only two remained in the real world. Zelda held the Triforce of Wisdom, and Link the Triforce of Courage. Ganondorf held the Triforce of Power but he was banished into the Sacred Realm, held in captivity by the power of the Sages.

"In my dream, the red light representing the Triforce of Power shot up from Lon Lon Ranch," Zelda said brushing her way past Link who was trying to calm her down before entering the castle. Zelda had a fixation on figuring out how Ganondorf had escaped from the Sacred Realm.

"Zel, we don't even know if that light represented Ganondorf," Link said following her into the citadel. Zelda chose to ignore him and continued her way through corridors and up staircases. Finally, she reached the library.

The room was dark; the torch that Link brought behind her was the only source of light. Zelda tore the shades from the windows and threw them aside. Dust stirred, and then settled upon more dust that had been collecting for decades. The smell of the aging paper and leather was evident and Zelda was forced to wipe gathering cobwebs out of her path as she walked briskly to the back of the room full of records.

"Zelda," Link said lagging behind her. "How are you sure that the light was Ganondorf?"

"Link!" she said, her voice seeming to be shocked. "What do you mean am I sure? You and I both know that Ganondorf was banished with the Triforce of Power. You were there the day the Sages locked him and the Triforce piece up. Now your asking how I know it was him?" Zelda scoffed and threw open a book that appeared to centuries old.

"What are you looking for?" Link asked waving the torch he held around, looking for something to hold it for him.

"There has to be something about the Sacred Realm in here and I intend to figure out how it is possible to escape," she responded flipping through the pages, first giving each one a steady glance.

Link frowned and shook his head. "Now even if that was written by the Goddesses, what makes you think it would hold a manual about how to escape from the Sacred Realm?"

Zelda looked up from the book to give him a warning glare. "Your sarcasm doesn't help any…General." Zelda's sharp comment shocked Link. Just three hours ago they were lying out in the courtyard sleeping, cuddling, right next to each other and now they were making snide remarks.

"Zel…" Link started but he was cut short as the Princess of Destiny continued.

"Well, if it's not Ganondorf, than who do you suppose it is?" she asked. Her tone had softened and Link could tell that she hadn't meant what she said. She was still nervous with everything that was happening and Link knew that it was adding the stress on. Her voice sounded like she had given up. The look on Zelda's face looked the same as if hope was running out.

"Well," Link started. "You and I, weren't we given our Triforce pieces by the Goddesses?" The princess nodded. "Then what if they took the Triforce of Power was taken away from Ganondorf? What if they gave it to someone else, someone (obviously) more worthy?"

"Who?" Zelda asked closing the book and standing up from the wooden desk. Link shrugged.

"Well, let's think about it. The light in your dream was coming from…"

"…Lon Lon Ranch," the Princess finished the sentence. Her eyes widened and met Link's. She knew exactly what he was thinking. Without even speaking a word Zelda tossed the ancient book aside and flew out of the door not caring whether Link was following her or not. As she ran down the stone steps of the castle, her many trinkets of jewelry and decoration clanged together making a large racket that rang through the hallways. Full of adrenaline and passion, Zelda lifted the thick necklace off of her neck and tossed the gold aside. Link followed behind her, leaving space between them incase she decided to toss more things behind her.

The Hero of Time was tempted to open his mouth and try to make her see things evenly and not jump to any rash conclusions. However, he knew that his suggestions and concerns would go unheard and nothing would stop the motivated Princess. He followed her back outside, past the guards stationed at the front entrance to the castle and down the path that led to the merry market place.

Zelda ignored the excited looks of villagers, who rarely got to their ruling princess, and made her way to the Temple of Time. There was no hesitation in her stride, even when Link came up behind her and grabbed her arm. "Link," she said sternly letting him know that any thoughts of trying to talk her out of her current actions would be frowned upon. "Now is not the time."

As the blonde haired princess reached the door, she tried to pull it open. "I thought we were going to Lon Lon Ranch..." Link said, unsure about what was going on.

Zelda ignored his comment and tugged at the solid wood doors of the sacred temple. It didn't budge. The general resisted the urge to make a humorous comment but kept it to himself, once again. The princess pulled at the handles again, knowing full well the outcome would be the same as the last. "Magic," she said looking at Link. Noticing the hint of confusion in his face she continued, "These doors have bolt locks, they would move back at least enough to make a noise." Then realization struck her. "Link, the goddesses are in there."

---

Okay, I know this may seem like its dragging on and I'm just as frustrated as you are! I wanna get to the excitement!


End file.
